


[隆撒/撒隆]伊卡洛斯之鸟·29

by SagaFanatic



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaFanatic/pseuds/SagaFanatic





	[隆撒/撒隆]伊卡洛斯之鸟·29

从宽敞的落地窗向外望去，是远处连绵的山脉，以及明净高远的蓝天。而玻璃的另一侧，则是一片深色大理石铺就的深邃黑暗。  
身着黑色连衣裙的女人心事重重地坐在墙边的真皮沙发上。她已不再年轻，然而面纱后的美貌非但没有在流逝的时光中黯淡，反而让风韵与高贵被岁月沉淀下来。  
女人端着一杯红茶，在她的对面，坐着一个神色冷漠的银发男人。  
“对于您的儿子，我感到很遗憾。”男人的口气并没有一丝遗憾的意味，他将一份复印资料递给对方，“经过我们的赫子痕对比，海啸领袖的赫子痕与撒加.格莱克西的赫子痕完全吻合。我想夫人知道这意味着什么。”  
隔着蕾丝手套，海莲娜.格莱克西将报告接了过来。出于礼貌，她象征性地翻了翻，然后将纸搁在了面前的玻璃茶几上。  
“我知道，这也是我在这里的原因。”她面色平静，似乎早已洞悉了一切。  
“那个孩子叫什么？”男人问道。  
“加隆。”  
“加隆？规则的意思？听上去真讽刺。”男人评价道，依然没什么表情。  
海莲娜似乎对另一个儿子的话题很冷淡，她不想说那么多废话，“局长，怎样才能让CCG放过撒加？”  
男人浅灰色的眼睛盯着她看了片刻，面纱后的那双蓝眼有着与自己相似的坚定。他收回视线，看向别方，“夫人，这次CCG必须对民众有一个交代。”  
“撒加他杀害平民了吗？”  
“目前还没有。但是由于海啸的卷入，收容所一战中的搜查官……”  
海莲娜抬手打断了他：“那不是撒加干的。”  
她很清楚收容所里的喰种在管制下根本无法战斗。意识到眼前的女人并不好打发后，局长愣了一下，只好妥协道：“如果撒加没有在民众中引发恐慌的话，我们不会杀死他。”  
对方对这个回答并不满意，“所以，一旦情形失控你们就会毫不犹豫地杀掉他吗？”她质问道。  
“夫人，我不得不提醒你，撒加不仅杀害了艾奥罗斯一等搜查官，还残忍杀害了他的姨母，也就是多琳.格莱克西一家，最后纵火销毁了现场。这都是您儿子的杰作。”  
男人不动声色地陈述着残忍的事实。海莲娜闭了闭眼，陷入了短暂的痛苦之中。  
“他不会再那样做了。”她睁开双眼，断言道。  
“如果他再制造这种恐怖的……”  
海莲娜重申道：“无论如何都不要伤害撒加。”  
对方同样不愿让步：“保护我们的人民是CCG的职责。”  
“保护你们的人民？”冠冕堂皇的话并无法打动海莲娜，她微微冷笑，“不要以为我不知道你们的底细。”  
男人看着她，似乎并不以为意。底细？如果这女人指的是拿喰种做活体实验这类无足轻重的事的话，那自己大可不必畏缩。  
然而她继续指出隐秘的事实， “你们只是在保护你们的食物而已。”  
“……”  
他翘起嘴角，以耐人寻味的神色重新审视面前的现任格莱克西家主。  
“看来您知道的还真不少啊。”  
“为什么要把自己的同胞们赶紧杀绝呢？”海莲娜低头抿了一口红茶，保持着冰冷的从容优雅。  
灰眸的温度逐渐下降，内里隐藏的锋芒让CCG局长的眼神开始变得不似人类。  
“来找你之前，我就已经安排好了一切。”海莲娜继续微笑，并不害怕无声的威胁，“如果我没能活着回去，自然会有人替我公开这份秘密——你觉得怎么样呢？”  
银发男人敛起杀气，用轻松的口吻回答：“何必呢？这可不是你我希望看到的结果。”  
“既然如此，我们就各退一步。”海莲娜隐去笑容，凝视着对面。  
他抬起头，一直冷峻的脸上写满无奈：“你到底想怎么样？”  
海莲娜.格莱克西站起身，以冷酷决绝的目光俯视着面前的人。  
纵然烧掉格莱克西庄园，并指使CCG发布通缉令，都不过是为了糊弄CCG和民众刻意制造的障眼法。作为家主，也作为闯祸者的母亲，海莲娜认为自己有必要在保全家族名誉的情况下收拾这烂摊子。  
但是她从没考虑过抛弃他，即便他已被自己不留后患的做法逼上了绝路。毕竟，有些事无法永远隐瞒下去，该撕破的时候就不能犹豫。反正撒加失去的不过是一个身份而已，她手中有足够的权力和财力，让他的人生在另一个不知道那些血腥过去的地方重新开始。  
至于如何用伪造的尸体瞒过CCG中除了局长以外的人，她心中早已有了答案。眼下的问题是，如何将从收容所逃走的儿子找到，并保护起来。  
“我只有一个要求：只有撒加，不许伤害他，一丁点都不许。”

自从撒加失踪已经有五天了。而在这几天中，加隆不眠不休地已将13区的大街小巷跑遍。  
耗费巨大精力后，他终于从几个来自9区的喰种那里打听到一点消息。  
“我再问最后一遍，你们见过一个跟我长得一样的家伙吗？”加隆压下恼怒，再次问道。  
这里是9区的一处旧城区街巷，喰种们蛰伏在阴暗拥挤的建筑中。他游荡了一会儿，看见几个中年喰种正聚在墙边便上前询问，谁知对方完全不把自己放在眼里。  
“没有，快滚！你这浑身臭鱼味的小崽子！”其中一人骂道，将脚边一个酒瓶向不速之客飞踢过去。  
虽然眼下急着寻找撒加，但是一向习惯用力量说话的加隆根本无法忍受在他人地盘被如此羞辱，“想打架吗？”他头一偏，躲开飞来的酒瓶，左眼变成了血红色的赫眼。  
“独眼杂种还想在这里撒野？看老子不宰了你！”面前的喰种嗑了药一般，突然被激怒，几人同时发动了形态各异的赫子。  
加隆不屑地扫了这群乌合之众一眼，“收拾你们只需要几秒。”  
他身后传来细微的赫子释放声，一条漆黑锯刃犹如黑蛇般从腰间延伸到脚踝边，恶战即将在狭窄的小巷中爆发。  
“嘿，等等……！”一个嘶哑的声音突然打破紧张的气氛，加隆和几个对峙者同时望向发出声响的方向。  
一个面色憔悴的喰种从垃圾桶后面探出脑袋，脏兮兮的脸上满是惊慌。他不想被卷入血战，所以赶紧在一触即发以前制止其中一方。  
“你知道些什么吗？”加隆收起杀气腾腾的表情，向垃圾桶走近几步。见对方惊恐地后退，他连忙停住，“别怕，我不会伤害你。”  
加隆尽可能让自己看起来友好，陌生的喰种则死死地盯着他的脸，以再次确认袭击者的长相。  
“我……我确实见过跟你长得一样的家伙，不会错的……他也只有一只赫眼。”他慢慢吞吞地回忆着撒加的特征，目光逐渐移到加隆的脚边，“对了！还有那个赫子，跟你的赫子一模一样，不过是六条，是白色的……”  
果然是哥哥！  
“他在哪里？”加隆焦急地一步上前，不顾恶臭牢牢地按住对方的肩膀，“拜托，告诉我！”  
“我……我不知道！那时候我只顾着逃命了！”喰种挣扎着似乎想摆脱加隆，“堆积如山的尸体！他们被吃了，都被那家伙杀死后吃掉了！”  
加隆怔住了，“你说什么？”  
“你在找的那家伙疯了！他在共喰，疯狂地共喰！”  
撒加疯了？加隆心中一沉。他对共喰这件事一点都不感到惊讶，可是哥哥是做出了多残暴的行为才能把面前的喰种吓成这样？  
长期在最野蛮血腥的世界中行走，加隆当然知道共喰带来的诸多后果。距离哥哥失踪已有五天，这是个微妙的期限，在牵挂者的心中或许足够漫长，但是，对于快速积累Rc细胞的机体来说却是极短的时间。  
短时间内高频共喰的后果，就是精神异化。  
加隆并不关心他人的性命，即使撒加因为共喰而陷入失控，无差别地杀戮人类与其他喰种在他看来也没有什么。  
但加隆在乎撒加的性命。他不希望哥哥因为在民众中引发恐慌而成为CCG大规模作战的目标。  
是时候行动了。哪怕使用暴力，也要让撒加回到自己身边。  
真是讽刺，这回居然是习惯了恣意妄为的我去制止一向循规蹈矩的哥哥。加隆冷笑一声，松手收起赫子，抛下身后几个幸运捡回一命的对手，纵身一跃跳上三层小楼的天台。

在9区迅速滋生的恐惧丝毫没有影响人类世界的正常运作，却在喰种之中像瘟疫一般飞快散播开来。  
只是他们没想到，这次空降的灭顶之灾不是CCG特派的天才搜查官，而正是自己的同胞。  
“听说是……从收容所逃出来的SS级的家伙。”  
“而且，好像是个独眼喰种……”  
“可是为什么他只攻击我们，却不捕食那些人类呢？”  
隐秘的高层建筑会所中，一些很少去人类密集区的喰种聚集在一起，心神惶惶。与人类待在一起对喰种来说是危险的，因为随时可能因为异常的举止而暴露身份，但是现在人流量巨大的公共场所反倒成了喰种们最好的掩护。他们不得不躲入人群，以从嗜血的同类口中保护自己。  
喰种们还在低声交谈，互相安慰，或是抱怨。  
“该死的混账，这样胡闹下去，要是引来CCG的话……”  
“不会的，只是喰种内斗的话，CCG是不会插手的。只是，这种疯子什么时候才会离开呢……”  
此时，在距离他们脚下一百多米的地面上，杀戮还在继续上演着。  
加隆沉默地注视着眼前的景象。血迹像拙劣的涂鸦一样在两旁的墙壁上铺开，他蹲下身去检查了一下最近的尸体，果然如同线索提供者所言，除了致命伤之外，原本是赫包的位置只剩下了两个血洞。残留的温度告诉他，惨剧的制造者应该还没走远。  
一滴水落在了鼻尖，抬起头，夏季特有的灰暗天色映入眼中。远方传来滚滚的闷雷声。  
下雨了……他深深吸了一口气，尽可能捕捉那熟悉的气味，然后加快了脚步。

雨水稍微冷却了一下嗜血的情绪，以及让混乱的头脑稍微平静了一点。  
撒加漫步在雨幕中的工地上，忽然有点从宿醉中清醒了些的感觉。不过头还是很痛，并且昏昏沉沉的，几乎要砸到地上去。  
“……”  
只要一停下来就会这样，仰起脸让雨落在皮肤上，依旧没能缓解这种讨厌的沉坠感。就像是毒瘾发作一样难以忍耐，一旦开始就无法停止了。  
我对杀人上了瘾。撒加低下头，目光迷离地盯着自己摊开的手。掌心是鲜红的，雨水将血从指尖带到掌心，汇聚为小小的水洼，然而他的手仍然那么血红刺眼，因为不知道染了多少层的鲜血。  
自从在13区的公园中大开杀戒，已经过了多少天了呢？我为什么会到这种陌生的地方来？为什么会时不时的疼痛？我……又是谁？无数个疑问涌了出来，却被一阵剧痛生生掐断。在腹中的饥饿与心中的恐惧终于不那么明显之后，每当撒加努力去唤起自己的理性时，总会有莫名其妙的头痛打乱他思考的节奏。  
唯一能让人从这种折磨中获得解脱的，就是斩杀其他喰种时带来的快感。  
杀死喰种，然后吃掉他们的赫包。那天以后就一直在重复做着相同的事。  
身体变得哪里不太正常了。虽然说不出是从什么时候开始，从哪里开始，但是撒加清楚地知道自己已经从内部发生了无可逆转变化。  
大概……我的脑子已经坏掉了吧，他扯着苍白的嘴角苦笑了一下。  
[继续吧，继续吧。杀光他们，啜饮他们的血肉，掠夺他们的力量。]  
一个声音在心中煽动着，他无法抗拒，也无法忽略它。  
[杀戮是你戒不掉的瘾，是你骨子里的天性。你不是人类，也不是喰种。杀死他们，才是你得以生存下去的唯一途径。]  
“……”  
[因为你注定不会被任何人所接受，不会被任何人所爱。]  
“——不要再说了！”  
突如其来地被刺到了最深的痛处，撒加猛然跪在了地面上，颤声尖叫道。  
然而那个声音丝毫不顾及他的感受。  
[连母亲和弟弟都恨不得你去死，你还有什么理由对这个世界心怀侥幸呢？]  
“拜托了……”  
[你不是为了被爱而被生下来的。将一切破坏殆尽，将恐怖带给这个世界，这才是你存在的理由。]  
“不！……不能伤害人类！我不能再杀人了……”他艰难地吐出一连串不连贯的词句，“对不起、对不起……多琳姨妈……！……可恶的艾奥罗斯，竟然敢骗我……你该死……不！我不能，不能……”  
他语无伦次地自语着，随着头痛越来越剧烈，终于忍不住整个人瘫倒在水泥地面上。  
“杀了他，杀了他们！……史昂该死，艾奥罗斯那家伙也该死！人类都该死……！”  
[你不是人类，也不是喰种。]  
“我，我是……到底是什么……”  
压抑的声音从口中逸出，混合着暴雨的溅落声响，犹如哽咽，又像是野兽濒死的悲吼。  
[你是个恶魔。是个面对朋友和亲人都不会有丝毫手软的恶魔。]  
“我……是恶魔……我是……恶魔……”他抱着几乎要裂开的头部，在错乱的精神中痛苦挣扎，不断重复着。  
“……撒加？”  
撒加抬起头，看见加隆正站在不远处。  
一声呼唤，宛如在无尽的混沌中捅出一个破洞。然而从中漏下来的不是打破黑暗的晨光。  
阴冷而狂热的东西霎那间从破洞中喷薄而出，疯狂像黑色泥浆般瞬间淹没了他。

 

——TBC——

作者有话说：CCG的局长是纯血喰种是东京喰种re的官方设定，很令人目瞪狗呆.jpg的设定。  
尽管大结局还木有出来，但是lo主的猜想就是：极小一部分喰种和人类出于利益共同体，或者干脆就是一群喰种组建了CCG，然后利用人类对喰种的仇恨灭杀不明真相的普通喰种，至于体制内的喰种则有足够的人类作为食物来源。  
灭杀体制外的普通喰种的目的就在于完成喰种对人类的圈养模式。否则不消灭为数众多的普通喰种的话，人类就会始终保持警惕而且不会停止对于喰种的战斗，体制内的喰种也有露马脚的可能，总之就是要人类相信自己身边已经没有威胁了（实际上喰种掌握了实权）。  
这种圈养模式完全可以参考九把刀的同类型都市奇幻《猎命师传奇》，里面的东京血族就是采用幕后控制的方法圈养人类。  
就是这样，以上。


End file.
